The Life Before Her Eyes
by Moira Laurant
Summary: La vida sólo existe en la tierra pero no por mucho tiempo.


**Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro "bienvenidos a Storybrooke" como regalo para Anna Walker. **

_"La vida existe solo en la tierra y no por mucho tiempo"  
Lans von trier, Melancholia_

**Aurora**

**I  
**

Si cerraba los ojos y divagaba en lo más recóndito de sus memorias, escarpando en los recuerdos del tiempo distante, que parecían los días previos, podía ver Storybrooke como lo había visto en el instante en el que cruzó la línea invisible trazada por el arcano letrero verde, predicando en sus letras "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"; las calles pasaban a ser pasarela para el desfile de transeúntes siempre apremiando el paso por las mañanas, pero con tiempo de sobra para el saludo matutino con quién cruzaran camino. El frio invernal daba excusa para huir a Granny's, el restaurante local, en donde cualquiera podría hacerse de una rebosante taza de espumosa y burbujeante cocoa caliente, con la que el frio en el cuerpo atenuaba a la par de una buena conversación con aquel que se prestara para ello, volutas de neblina se alzaban como hadas juguetonas impregnando un manto blanco, casi diáfano, sobre los parabrisas de los autos en marcha, causando embrollos de caos vehicular y congestionamiento en la avenida principal, y el aroma del bosque, añejado a hojas de pino, cubiertas en nieve fresca, emanaba compulsivo en el viento propagándose por todos los rincones del apacible pueblo, queriendo otorgar la ilusión de una falsa primavera.

Abría los ojos y frente a ella, Aurora encontraba un lugar desconocido; la sombra del pueblo, decadente y desahuciado, escondiéndose cobardemente con la excusa mundana otorgada por el invierno.

En las calles desoladas no había charlas espontáneas debatiendo remedios caseros o las probabilidades de una tormenta de nieve. Bruma levantándose envolvía en vapor un mortecino panorama. Las pocas personas que remontaban su paso lo hacían en penitencial silencio, envueltos en pesados abrigos, con el rostro sumido en los cuellos aterciopelados, dando la impresión de querer evitar cualquier contacto humano; Aunque en Granny's el letrero instigaba* a la visita señalaba "abierto", no trascendía de las puertas ningún clamor de voces alegres ni azotaba seductiva la tentación de los particulares guisos de la abuela. Solo el bosque parecía inmuto. Pero ni con sus aves surcando el cielo o el balsámico perfume de los árboles, lograba arreglárselas para inyectar el aroma a vida a tan sombrío lugar.

"Aurora"

Fayola, su compañera de cuarto, llamaba al pie de la puerta del edificio en que habitaban. El abrigo color café, suave, y con el interior forrado de fieltro blanco, terso a la vista resaltaba la piel oliva de su rostro enmarcado en facciones asiáticas y una cabellera negra opacada por la nítida luz. Llevaba a la mano una mochila de cuero negro flácida, señal de contener únicamente lo necesario. Estaba por salir. Fayola bajó con solemnidad ceremonial uno a uno dos escalones sentándose a un costado de Aurora en la estrecha escalinata, con la mochila de cuero al pie de sus botas.

"¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?" Fijó la mirada seria en ella "Son seis horas de camino a Nueva York, lo serán siempre y cuando las autopistas no se encuentren indispuestas" Advirtió "Puedes venir conmigo"

"Killian es lo único que tengo, no puedo imaginarme sin él en esos momentos." Espetó destilando firmeza en cada una de sus palabras. "¿Ir a dónde?" Su rostro se transformó en duda "¿Acaso no dijiste que los vuelos habían sido cancelados? Son dos días hasta san francisco y… "

"Estoy al tanto" dijo en respuesta "Pero, aunque sea de esa manera debo intentarlo, tampoco me veo en este lugar tan solo esperando."

"En ese caso deberías salir ahora mismo" Sugirió con una espontánea sonrisa contorneada en sus labios. "Estoy por marcharme. Tan solo quería permanecer unos minutos más"

"Si, debería hacerlo"

Una mirada intercambiada y el silencio sañoso hurtó las palabras por pronunciar. Aurora sonrió desacostumbrada a la malicia insistente de la tensión intentando tomar en sus garras lóbregas aquellas migajas exiguas de tranquilidad.

"Mantente a salvo Aurora." Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Aurora estrechándolo tenuemente.

"Has lo mismo" Rozó la mano de Fayola brevemente palpando en la yema de sus dedos la piel tersa deslizándose sin fricción cuando ella la retiraba.

"Nos volveremos a ver" Afirmó tomando la mochila lanzando al aire una promesa incierta.

Fayola cruzó la estrecha acera de pavimento erosionado de un verano pasado hasta su auto reposando estacionado al frente del edificio.

Observó sin inmutarse el extraño ritual en el que se vio envuelta. Sus manos se dirigieron por inercia hacia la cámara que colgaba en su pecho, de una banda de polyester que a veces dejaba ligeras marcas rojizas grabadas en la piel. El auto comenzó la travesía. Aurora cruzó la calle deteniéndose a la mitad del camino, levantó la cámara buscando a través del lente capturar aquel momento: Un auto rojo carmesí atravesando las desérticas calles de un pueblo sofocado por la realidad, resplandeciendo como una armadura que ayudaría a librar una feroz batalla contra los minutos y horas, con los pocos rayos que el trabajoso sol de invierno lograba brindarle. El lente se cerró y por unos segundos aurora vio oscuridad. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llego al final de la avenida desbordante en la calle principal del pueblo hasta ser devorado por la distancia.

**II**

Estuvo sola. Un punto invisible en medio de la vasta infinidad; por un instante se sintió a punto de ser sofocada.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás recayendo la mirada en el edificio que llamó su hogar por dos largos años. Erguido, de piedra oscura, las barandas ornamentas de los balcones perfilándose piso tras piso y una fachada romántica sacada de un pequeño pueblo Italiano. Fue un adiós corto y silencioso. Tomó su maleta de mano y subió al auto colocándola en el asiento posterior. Pasando después sus dedos alrededor del listón de la cámara rozando con las yemas la tela áspera. La conservo donde se encontraba. Puso en marcha el auto dejando a su paso como únicos testigos de su partida los silenciosos edificios a su alrededor. Las celosías y puertas en gran totalidad se mostraban cerradas; daba la impresión que Storybrooke dormía. Bajó la ventanilla siendo golpeada al instante por la fugaz ráfaga invernal que traía consigo el residuo escaso de los olores de un recinto enmudecido.

De la nada brotó un poco de vida. Sus ojos captaron en las angustiosas calles el cabello castaño rematado con mechones rojizo de una muchacha enfundada en pantalones de cuero rojos y un abrigo del mismo color, un simple abrigo, no una muralla entre el duelo y la aceptación como lo había visto. Ruby Lucas, cuyo cabello cobraba vida danzando hipnóticamente al viento, parecía un incidente en medio de los sombríos grises y blancos que tapizaban las calles y avenidas. La vitalidad que rebozaba de ella daba la impresión a ser la única fuente de vida en todo Storybrooke. Detuvo el auto, sin la preocupación de la obstrucción de un tráfico inexistente enfocando la lente de la cámara hacia la mujer desprevenida postergando la aparición en tinta y una pantalla digital.

Fue su última vista a Storybrooke.

Salía de los límites. El bosque abría sus fauces hacia la única salida y entrada al pueblo, rodeado en abundante vegetación; era un camino angosto hasta que llegaba hacia una curva ascendiente para unirse con la autopista principal de Maine, la cual al igual que las calles del pueblo, mostraba mínima señal de ser transitada. El asfalto no era castigado por las neumáticos llameantes, carecían las caravanas de autos yendo y viniendo con rumbos y destinos indecisos, tan solo existía las largas serpientes de concreto con letreros en color verde alzados en cimientos de metal, indicando una desviación, aquí una allá, 50 kilómetros para la autopista principal, media milla antes de la siguiente estación de gas, la salida a la interestatal. Y un camino iluminado por luces mortecinas, casi tan opacas como la luz que proporcionaba el crispado cielo de enero. Tanto el silencio le causaba agobio. Encendió la radio y la señal trataba de divulgar, entre estáticas ondas sonoras, la voz de un joven hombre melancólico que se perdía entre ecos y una distancia abismal.

_«__Amigo oyente ¿tienes acaso algo de lo que te arrepientas? Nuestras líneas están abiertas__»__«__Y estado de alerta…__»__«__Una conspiración__ »__«__zona del impacto__»__«__tenemos a la famosa vidente__»_

Apretaba el botón del radio encontrándose con una y otra vez con lo mismo, las mismas palabras y el mismo pesar en diferente voz.

**III**

La autopista bajaba sin esfuerzo en una curva suave flanqueada por más espeso bosque, no tan predominante como el de Maine. Había pasado el letrero señalando que se encontraba en Boston, quince minutos después de que un auto en la orilla del camino llamo su atención. Se delineaba una figura esbelta recargada en la puerta del piloto, no parecía estar atravesando por una emergencia mecánica, era más como si esperara algo o alguien. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cuerpo se inclinó un poco más hacia el tablero pudiendo distinguir más claro al hombre de cabello castaño pendiente al camino, sabía quién era, pero no que hacia precisamente en aquel lugar. Conforme se acercaba sentía la mirada del hombre sobre ella. Estaciono el auto justo detrás del de Killian, sin tomarse el tiempo de apagarlo; bajó mostrando desconcierto en su expresión, lo cual no hacía más que remarcarse ante la actitud tan desfechada reflejada en él, no podía saber si algo no se encontraba bien, si había sido un arrebato, quizá era eso algo de las muchas cualidades que la atraían a Killian como un imán.

" !Hey! Cariño, tengo un problema aquí… mi auto se averió. Me preguntaba si" Hizo una breve pausa enmarcando una sonrisa seductora "Podría ser tu acompañante, estoy ciertamente seguro que encontrare la forma de pagarlo".

"Me temo que no es algo que este a mi alcance, voy de camino a Nueva York en busca de mi novio"

"No tengo problema con ello, soy un hombre baste… flexible" Arqueo la ceja tomándola con firmeza de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él acercando su rostro al de ella. Sus labios rosaron los de Aurora.

"Pensé que habíamos acordado de encontrarnos en Nueva York" Cuestiono interrumpiendo la acción queriendo escuchar la explicación.

"Yo también te extrañe amor" Dijo exhalando por vencido "Cambio de planes, Nueva York es un caos"

"¿Lo es? "

"Lo es. Quieren hacer cosas volar en pedazos, quieren tomar la ciudad, incluso se hablaba de secuestrar aviones… la guardia ha cerrado el paso"

"¿Y cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?" Le acaricio la mejilla siendo tomada su mano por el que la dirigió hacia sus labios plasmando un beso aterciopelado.

"Soborno. El mejor vino de la cava" Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo "Dudo mucho que Gold lo extrañe; debe de estar en estos momentos queriendo comprar una aerolínea o resguardándose en su penth house como para percatarse de que sus empleados han atracado los almacenes"

"Eres un caso perdido Killian Jones" sentencio mostrando un semblante desaprobatorio "¿dónde es que iremos en ese caso? No hay tiempo de regresar a Storybrooke…" Espeto confundida por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Killian se recargo en la puerta del auto cruzando los brazos con la mirada celeste fija en ella.

"Encontré de camino un pequeño restaurant, no es lo que tenía en mente pero es mejor a nada" se encogió de hombros, dando la vuelta al auto para abrir la puerta del co-piloto señalando con un florido ademán que entrara.

Regreso a su auto por su maleta y a tomar las llaves para después cerrarlo. Dudada en simplemente dejarlo a la orilla del camino, sin embargo en unas horas podría no serle de tanta utilidad. Killian tomo camino en cuanto ambos estuvieron dispuestos tomando la dirección contraria a la que había estacionado el auto. Lo vio comenzando a mover los botones de la radio tornándose más en una pelea que dividía su atención en el camino, inclinándose hacia el tablero trato de hacer que la radio funcionara obteniendo el mismo resultado al querer presionar el botón de encendido.

"Bien, aun es tiempo de regresar por tu auto, dejemos que esta maldita arda en llamas" Gruño insatisfecho.

"De ninguna manera" Contesto con autoridad "Viene con nosotros, si puede hacerte rabiar entonces me agrada"

Killian ahogo una ligera risa. La expresión salvaje en su rostro la dejo perpleja unos momentos, la realidad parecía inmensa y aplastante. Apartó la mirada sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Antes de eso pensaba que no tenía nada que perder, únicamente lo tenía a él y estaba a su lado, aun así sentía una vida completa siéndole arrebataba de las manos en una forma egoísta y caprichosa. La mano del pelinegro se levantó señalándole algo, subían una pequeña ladera pavimentada cuyo pastizal mostraba mejor cuidado de lo que estaba el resto en las orillas de la carretera. Una edificación de concreto, con la apariencia usual que tendría un restaurant de camino se alzaba en lo que era la acentuación a la orilla de un precipicio resguardado por una baranda metálica. Tenía un letrero de neón bastante grande que a pesar del día, gracias a la trabajosa luz solar, se mostraba de colores amarillos y ojos brillando y dándole un halo visiblemente interesante.

"¿Qué te parece?" sonrió ampliamente mostrando su sonrisa aperlada divirtiéndose a la vista de Aurora. Los labios matizados en un labial rosa claro se abrían sin dejar salir nada de ellos.

"Pintoresco" asintió dando la impresión de estarse convenciendo a sí misma.

La risa rebosante de su acompañante resonó en el auto, el cual estaciono en uno de los puntos marcados por líneas blancas. Poco sonido podría filtrarse a través de las paredes de concreto del lugar, tenía tan poca vida como la tenía el resto, probablemente de la ciudad. Había únicamente un auto color blanco de apariencia antigua estacionado a dos bloques de ellos, y dos camiones de carga largos con sus cajas blancas en las orillas cerca de la baranda. Sus manos por inercia ascendieron a la cámara, levantando el objeto hacia el letrero, le recordaba el cabello de Ruby. Una salpicada de colores en medio de tanta melancolía.

"Trajiste tu cámara contigo" comento casualmente abriendo la cajuela del auto sacando una maleta de mano de tela azul oscuro.

"Pensé encontraría cosas interesantes en el camino"

"¿Y lo hiciste?"

"Algo así" Aguardo unos momentos pasando al establecimiento después de Killian quien sostenía la puerta. "El mundo adquiere demasiado color cuando esta desahuciado"

"Nueva York hubiera sido un festín para ti" sonrió con pesadez "Que hay de Storybrooke?"

"El invierno llegó a Storybrooke" dio como respuesta destilando pesar en su voz.

**IV**

El interior del lugar no era muy diferente a Granny's, con la mayor desigualdad constituyendo en la decoración. El pequeño restaurant de la abuela se envolvía en sobrios colores grises y carmesís, con un poco de blanco y un poco de negro dándole un estilo minimalista. Aquel lugar en el que se encontraba tenía un piso de baldosas mosaicadas negras y blancas alternándose, como las fuentes de sodas que se veían en las películas de los 70's y una barra reluciente en color verde seco, con banquillos de metal. Las mesas eran bancos de cuatro, color rojo vibrante y las paredes se adornaban de dos líneas horizontales, la más gruesa amarilla, mientras que otra a centímetros superiores era roja y delgada. Era uno de esos lugares donde los viajeros, principalmente conductores de carga, paraban para descansar y relajarse, estaba completamente sobre decorado haciendo bien su trabajo de revivir los sentidos de aquella persona que cruzara la puerta de la campanilla.

Tal como se hacía ver en el exterior, el lugar estaba apenas ocupado. Una mujer de cabellos color de paja degustaban su comida en una de las esquinas junto a dos chicas jóvenes, una castaña y la otra del mismo rubio. Había dos hombres corpulentos con piel curtida por el sol, sentados en la barra charlando amenamente con una de las meseras, y un joven hombre en otra de las mesas con una computadora portátil frente a sus ojos y una taza de café humeante.

Aurora siguió a Killian hasta una de las mesas con vista hasta el precipicio, le daba vértigo el tan solo asimilar que eran separados de aquel risco por una baranda de metal y los cimientos de la construcción. Una mujer de cabellera oscura atada en un perfecto moño les entrego la carta apenas se acomodaron en la mesa, sacando una pequeña libretita del mandil que llevaba en la cintura. Aurora se percató del poco apetito que tenía en esos momentos, era extraño puesto que no recordaba haber tomado más que el cereal por la mañana, eso ya era hace casi cuatro o quizá cinco horas. Reviso con la mirada la carta de arriba hacia abajo separando los labios sin que de estos saliera ningún tipo de sonido. Tenía una opresión en la boca del estómago que le subía hacia la garganta, un frio opresor que la mantenía calmada. Levanto la vista mirando a la mesera unos momentos desviándola de nuevo hacia la carta, su mano reposando en la mesa fue rozada levemente

"El clásico americano, hamburguesas y papas, para ambos. Necesitaremos un par de copas y un abre corchos" indico entregando ambas cartas. "Y puedes hacer buen uso de esto" abrió la mochila ante la mirada atenta de camarera, sacando dos botellas de vino dejándolas en la mesa y entregándole el resto "Vino de una de los mejores viñedos del mundo. Reserva 1789."

"Vaya que la gente se puede poner generosa"

"Oh, los complementos no son para mí, deben ir al buen samaritano de mi jefe" Sonríe ampliamente. "Ahora veamos, muéstrame las fotos que obtuviste" Levantándose dio media vuelta sentándose a un lado ella.

Aurora levanto el rostro pasándose el torso por los ojos para secar el ligero roció salado cubriendo sus pestañas, y retiro la cinta que rodeaba su cuello dándole mejor acceso a la cámara entregándosela a Killian mientras ella miraba ladeando un poco su cuerpo. La primera imagen que se vio al encender fue una vista de la calle en la cual residía Aurora y la vertical avenida en la cual se distinguía un auto color rojo casi negro.

"Es el auto de Fayola" Explico.

"Fayola" Repitió el nombre familiar con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios recordando la manera tan seca y distante en que lo solía tratar "¿Cómo es que piensa llegar a San Francisco con los aeropuertos bloqueados? ¿Estará a la cabeza de uno de los motines?"

"Por supuesto que no" Lo miro reprendiéndolo "Hará el camino en auto… dijo que no podía sentarse sin intentarlo"

"Bastante valiente" Admitió guardando silencio unos momentos antes de pasar a la siguiente imagen "Me agrada pese a que piensa que soy un mujeriego jugador sin vergüenza"

"Todo el mundo piensa eso" Sonrió brevemente pasando a la siguiente imagen la cual mostraba a Ruby y su espléndida roja existencia "Es una de mis favoritas", comento "el contraste de color es fascinante. Esta otra fue en el camino. En el puente de inspección".

"Bueno, no eres la única que se divirtió" Se irguió unos centímetros sacando su teléfono celular de la bolsa de su pantalón. Miro la pantalla accediendo a la galería de imágenes. "El Times Square siendo saqueado"

La ceja de la joven se levantó. Tomo el teléfono observando en la pantalla la cotizada avenida completamente en caos. Multitud de personas, podía ver humo, escuadrones de policía, si Storybrooke había pasado a ser un pueblo desierto entonces la capital de Nueva york era el mismo infierno. Siguió desliando las imágenes, el mismo caos, el mismo descontrol, la secuela de aquellos días cuya onda sonora no había alcanzado al pacifico Storybrooke. Pronto la mesera se acercó con la orden dejando ambos platos, extensos y repletos de comida sobre la mesa.

"Cuenta de la casa"

Aurora mostro una ligera sonrisa, observando como Killian se levantaba para destapar la botella de vino vaciándola en ambas de las copas. El restaurant se encontraba sumido en una melodiosa conversación voces por aquí, alguna por allá y el click de las teclas siendo azotadas contra los dedos del joven en la esquina, ahora con una copa de vino, el cual la mesera andaba repartiendo. Fijo su mirada en el chico, camisa de franela a cuadros, pantalones jeans y tenis, con lentes de pasta grandes.

"Te apuesto que está escribiendo sus vivencias". Interrumpió el ensueño de Aurora. "Y cuando esto termine entonces va a pensar en publicarlas, su salto a la fama"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Pregunto intrigada tratando de encontrarle una historia aquel chico, que parecía ciertamente inspirado por su alrededor y la música que tocaba de fondo el radio en la esquina de la barra, a veces sofocada por las fuertes risas de los dos conductores y la mesera que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegaron.

"¿Que me puedes decir tú? Supérame Aurora" enarco una ceja retándola.

"Esta… esta" Fijo su mirada en el chico inconsciente del juego que hacía expensas de su persona "Está haciendo su…"

"¿Está haciendo su tarea?" Sofoco una risa negando con la cabeza "Amor debes tener algo mejor".

"! Yo no dije que estaba haciendo su tarea! "Inmediatamente explico en su defensa "Está escribiendo cartas... *levanto el rostro recitando con credibilidad * Cartas a su novia... * añadió con un pequeño titubeo esperando escuchar la risa de Killian.

"_Tenemos con nosotros al senador Kelly vocero de la casa blanca, Senador tenemos un asteroide de dos metros a cuarenta minutos de impacto con la tierra; ¿defiende usted la decisión de la casa blanca así como de otras naciones de mantener la información clasificada?" _

Las voces se apagaron en conjunto, una de las meseras se acercó a la radio taconeando a subir el volumen atento al aparato.

"_En efecto lo hago; La decisión de la casa blanca que fue decretada en las naciones unidas ha sido aplicada con el objetivo de que no se propague el pánico"_

"_Senador el pánico ya está propagado. Tenemos noticas que hay levantamientos, así como manifestaciones y motines en ciudades como Nueva York, Los Ángeles, Nevada, y a niveles mundiales se habla de Tokio, Sídney, Egipto y mayores fuerzas mundiales. _

"_La guardia nacional así como el ejército trabajan en ello, y su deber de traernos seguridad será cumplido; repito, el propósito de esta decisión es precisamente evitar fatalidades mayores, como se informó anteriormente el margen de devastación está sujeto a varios factores que puedan influir a la zona de impacto… No tenemos nada por seguro. "_

"_¿Y no piensa que la población debería estar sobre alerta?, tengo entendido que la NASA así como agencias internacionales estaban al tanto de la probabilidad de impacto desde las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. En caso de un impacto marítimo el riesgo seria a nivel mundial. Los ciudadanos están en todo su derecho de saber._

""_En ese caso se tomaran las medidas…" _

**V**

Los rostros. Las emociones que sentían en esos momentos eran tan claras y palpables, el chico con la computadora había dejado de escribir, tenía el rostro fijo en el radio y una mirada desoladora, parecía más pálido, en la mesa las dos adolescentes con su madre observaban de igual manera sumidas en una ensoñación atentas a las palabras que sus oídos captaban, una de ellas, la de cabello rojizo tenía los ojos húmedos y lágrimas cristalinas avanzaban de sus ojos. Después estaban las meseras, aquella que les llevo la comida se mantenía de pie mientras que su compañera que caminaba de un lado a otro se había sentado mostrando un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, se escuchó el sonido de sus sollozos, en la barra los dos hombres escuchaban y la mujer que les acompañaba parecía estar a punto de desfallecer. Los sollozos de la mujer se hicieron más notables y para ella todo se llenó en silencio. Bajó la mirada observando la comida que apenas había tocado, ahí estaba ella pasando sus últimos momentos de vida con personas que apenas conocía, en un lugar que apenas conocía y de repente tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir y regresar a Storybrooke, a su apartamento, y tomar su manta y arroparse con ella junto a Killian.

"¡Patrañas! ¡Hulda apaga esa aparato endemoniado!"

Emergió una voz que a sus oídos se escuchaba tan solo como un eco lejano, lograba distinguir los sonidos de manera distantes e irritantes, sentía el líquido cálido correr de sus lagrimales haciendo camino hacia las mejillas y se permitió llorar, algo que se había negado en su momento cuando escucho la noticia junto a Fayola y simplemente sabía que tenía que mantenerse erguida y de pie, salir de aquello con la mayor calma posible.

"Tengo miedo" Admitió titubeante mirándolo con un temblor creciente en su cuerpo "Se suponía que tan solo pasaría cerca de nosotros" Dijo con amargura.

"Escucha, lo que vaya a suceder lo hará de cualquier manera. La vida está en la tierra pero es una arrogancia de nuestra parte pensar que lo estará para siempre, por el contrario yo lo estaré. Permaneceré contigo y no hay nada de lo que debas temer, hare pedazos todo aquello que quiera dañarte, incluso aunque se trate de un estúpido cometa"

"Es un asteroide" Agrego haciendo uso de una imaginaria erudición de la cual Killian parecía escapar.

"Que sea un asteroide, un cometa, el mismo sol…" Giro la mirada al centro del restaurant; la contagiosa melodía de rock comenzaba a tocar y en aquel espacio libre del comedor comenzaban a amenizarla una de las meseras a lo cual se le unió pronto la otra, y los dos hombres de la barra.

El cocinero miraba agitando el cuerpo con una espátula en la mano y recargado en la barra, las guitarras sonaban y pronto tan solo quedaban ellos sentados, junto al chico de la computadora y la mesera castaña que seguía a un llorando. Su llanto siendo ahogado por las estruendosas notas hasta que una de las mujeres la obligo a levantarse en un intento que se contagiara del ritmo de la música, pronto cuando lo supo también se encontraba de pie guiada por Killian. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, no sabía bailar, pero en esos momentos no le importo, soltando una breve risa ante el ademán del castaño por imitar al icónico joven engominado de una película de los 70, pasando su mano por su cabellera como si tuviera una peineta invisible.

"¿Segundo intento mi amado panda? ¿Qué tal el cocinero?" La tomo de la mano haciendo dar una vuelta brusca que le arranco un grito seguido de una risa, seguido por un ceño fruncido que le contagio la risa a él.

"Killian eres la persona más irritante que conozco "Dijo frotándose los parpados inferiores intentado quitarse la máscara corrida " El cocinero escapo de su casa cuando tenía catorce y quería ser actor y en realidad viene de Canadá pero los fondos se le agotaron antes de llegar a Hollywood.

"Me agrada. ¿Y qué hay de nosotros, que historia nos darías si fueras uno de ellos? Te tengo una… el profesor del colegio privado y su alumna que lo ha seducido y convencido que se fugaran juntos, arriesgándolo todo.

"¿Te he seducido? ¡Disculpa pero tú has sido el insistente!" siguió a Killian de vuelta a la mesa leyendo frente a esta la incepción grabada en la etiqueta" B&B "Pronuncio en voz alta " ¿En verdad hurgaste el vino de gold?"

"¿Piensas que sería tan amable de repartirlo?" Tomo la copa de vino degustándola y ofreciéndosela a Aurora.

La mano de la joven busco tomarla, deteniéndose pasmada al notar el ligero temblor en el líquido. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la copa cayó al suelo derramando el líquido carmesí en el piso. Cayó en los brazos de Killian al instante que las luces se apagaron abruptamente dejando todo en oscuridad. Escucho un par de gritos y llantos, y el sonido de algo estrepitoso incrementándose segundo a segundo. Sus brazos se aferraron a Killian y él la estrecho casi al punto de arrebatarle el aliento. Los vidrios comenzaron a temblar pero ya no escucho más que el sonido de su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Cerro los ojos y en la oscuridad pudo ver el velo dorado que lo devoro todo.

**Nota de autor:**

**Este es el regalo de Ana Walker como parte del amigo secreto en el foro "bienvenidos a Storybrooke". **

**Así que explico un poco, Ana pidió en sus prompt sleeping hook , frankenwolf y regina x archie x ruby, y lo que me surgió fue este AU fuertemente inspirado en el sueño que tuve y la película Melancholia , de donde tome la frase para el summary. Es el primer capítulo de tres que tendrá lo que llamo el "short fic". El siguiente, tratando de mantenerme fiel a los prompts de Ana, será un frankenwolf y por ultimo está el capítulo de Archie y Regina. **

**La idea es lo que el titulo muestra "La vida ante sus ojos", la vida de tres mujeres que sabemos por ende son fuertes y de carácter totalmente diferente pero tienen esa guerrera interior suya que se enfrenta a toda adversidad. Y como viven las seis horas que tienen de vida, las personas que se encuentran en esos momentos y como es que ven pasar aquellos sucesos que sucedieron de manera tan brusca. **

**Cualquier duda que salga imagino les será explicada en los siguientes capítulos, ya que están conectados pese a que las tres van a vivir "el fin del mundo" de manera diferente. **

**Espero que te haya gustado Ana, y que cualquier lector que se tope por aquí lo disfrute de igual manera tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. **

**Por cierto un agradecimiento especial a mi beta StillDollElyse, a Agatha Romaniev ( por ofrecerse a subirlo en caso de que yo no pudiera) y a aquellas personitas que han sufrido el proceso de escritura junto conmigo. . **

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
